


Returning

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for The Return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I said I’d do another story based on The Return if there were any brotherly moments in it. There were a few so this is my spin on it w/a twist but you will notice I’ve incorporated dialog from the ep. as well (the best I could catch listening).<br/>I wanted to watch it on Youtube for missing scenes but unless you sign up for free TV or whatever you can’t view it, except for this one person who puts it up and there’s no problem but they haven’t done it yet.<br/>And since I’m off today I don’t feel like waiting any longer.</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning

*Musketeer Garrison - stables*

Treville’s been mucking out the stables for the past forty five minutes. He’s tired, sweaty and contemplating his future in the regiment now that he's no longer captain. Low and behold he has to get bothered by Porthos, d’Artagnan and Aramis, all looking more worried than usual and all jabbering away at him that Athos is missing. Well he could guess where the man was at, probably hiding from his friends in a bottle somewhere.

“Athos wouldn’t just vanish like that!” d’Artagnan knew Treville had to understand that.

Swatting a fly away from his face, Treville just looked at the boy in exasperation. “Athos is probably drunk somewhere. Nothing unusual in that." But they all disagreed with him, telling him they’ve checked and he’s been missing for days. Now perhaps that was a tad unusual for Athos. Treville wasn’t their captain any longer but damn if they didn’t seem to realize that as they came to him for help.

As Treville really listened to their words, he stopped shoveling and walked over to the men. “The sooner this gets done then we can go look for him.” He handed the shovel to Porthos who in turn gave it to d’Artagnan who tried to give it to Aramis. But all the lad got was a friendly pat on the back, leaving the youngest stuck with the job anyway. Apprentice Musketeers still had to get used to doing the menial tasks no one else wants. Knowing d’Artagnan was used to such work having grown up on a farm, Treville knew the young man would have the job done in no time.

++++

*Athos’s apartment*

“See, family business,” Treville gazed at the men as they read through dozens of letters that were addressed to Athos from his tenants beseeching him to come back to his lands and help them. “I’m all for getting back to work,” Treville gave each man a pointed stare. “You should try it some time,” he remarked dryly as he started to leave.

Though d’Artagnan had other ideas as he quickly jumped in front of Treville before the man could escape. “Pinon is only a day’s ride from Paris,” he gazed hopefully at him. “Wouldn’t that be better than staying here shoveling out sh—,” he was cleverly interrupted by Aramis before he could finish.

“Surely anything’s better than shoveling out the stables,” Aramis grinned.

D’Artagnan got this odd look on his face as his gaze bounced between Treville and Aramis as he waited for the older man’s answer.

Conceding to Aramis, Treville nodded in agreement. “All right I’ll ride with you but not as your captain.”

“Whatever you say, Captain,” d’Artagnan smiled as if he was humoring Treville as he watched the man depart.

“You farm boy,” Aramis huffed. “Were you really going to say that?”

“What’s wrong with saying shit?” D’Artagnan was puzzled at his friend’s irritation. “That’s what it is,” he pouted, lower lip jutting out sadly. While Porthos laughed about it, slapping both men on the back as they followed Treville out the door.

++++

*Pinon*

After scaring Baron Renard and his men away as they rode into the village, all four men dismounted and were clearly taken aback to see Athos in the shape he was in. Seeing their friend’s hands bound by rope told them this had not been a happy reunion for Athos, not by a long shot. So as d’Artagnan cut away the ropes from his mentor, Athos filled them all in on what the good people of Pinon had done by kidnapping him.

“They had good reasons, Athos,” Porthos said as he watched Aramis tending to Bertrand’s back.

“What about my Jeanne?” Bertrand was worried about what Renard and his son had in mind for his only daughter as they rode away with her.

“Don’t worry,” Aramis responded kindly. “We’ll get her back.”

Standing a ways back were Athos and d’Artagnan listening to the exchange. “Athos, give up your title if it makes you happy, I mean. But think about these people. They live on your land.” D’Artagnan wasn’t even sure his words were registering with the older man. Athos seemed to have decided he cared little for the welfare of the villagers. Mind you, Athos did have a grievance with the unique way they got him to Pinon, and d’Artagnan couldn’t blame him for being upset over that. Still he had to try and make his friend see reason. Though he felt like he was talking to a brick wall the entire time. Matter of fact, d’Artagnan’s had livelier conversations with walls than with Athos lately. 

A sullen Athos barely glanced at the boy. “I have nothing to offer them.” He walked away from d’Artagnan’s side. 

Stepping in front of Athos, blocking his way was Porthos who had a few words for the man as well. “If I didn’t know ya better that sounded pretty cowardly.”

“Get out of my way,” Athos murmured politely, when what he really felt like was smashing his fist in Porthos’s face. But all that would do was give him a broken hand.

Porthos persisted anyway. “The Athos I know always fights against injustices where ever he finds it.”

Athos disagreed. “Not here... not this time.”

Running after him, d’Artagnan snorted. “I thought Milady’s influence over you was done. Let this happen and they become her victims too.” Not getting the response he wanted, d’Artagnan looked ready to shake the man and damn the consequences to himself. “Athos, these people have no other protection!”

“Only us,” Treville offered as he spoke up for all of them.

“This is not your fight,” Athos stated firmly. Wondering how he had acquired such muleheaded friends.

“It is now,” Porthos announced roughly.

“And I like it here!” Aramis piped up from where he was still treating Bertrand. His comment earned a huff of laughter from d’Artagnan which made Aramis grin back at the pup.

*Baron Renard’s estate*

Aramis and Porthos rescued Jeanne from Baron Renard’s home by placing a false trail for the baron’s men to follow. After everyone left the house, the three of them went down stairs. They had all heard Renard’s words of how they were going to hunt Jeanne down for sport like they would a fox. It made Aramis sick to his stomach. As they were heading outside, Aramis shook his head. “Centuries of inbreeding is making the aristocracy,” he knocked on his own head, “stupid.” Then they headed for their horses to make their escape back to Pinon.

++++

*Pinon*

Once Porthos, Aramis and Jeanne returned, Athos had it out with his tenants until he finally gave up. “Then take the land back for yourselves. I... don’t... want... it!” he enunciated. “I give it to you.” Leaving the villagers to mull that around, Athos left them.

Watching Athos leave, Treville stood up and gave a pep talk to the people. Then he and d’Artagnan waited to see what weapons were to be had in the village as they watched the men lay them on the table. It turned out to be a pitiful haul. Treville and d’Artagnan exchanged uncertain glances with each other. 

Then d’Artagnan signaled to Bertrand. “Come here.” When the man did, d’Artagnan asked, “Are these really all the weapons you have?” When he got an affirmative nod, d’Artagnan realized they had a bigger problem on their hands than he originally thought.

“An army of scarecrows,” Treville commented, “and no serviceable weapons.”

“There’s more at the house,” Athos said as he joined them. He had visited la Fere and was astonished to find Thomas’s former betrothed, Catherine, taking up residence there. Seemed this unplanned visitation was springing up all sorts of surprises for him.

Not exactly sure what Athos had been up too when he had abruptly got up and left them, Treville thoughts now were on the weapons they needed. “How much more?”

“Enough to make a fight of it,” Athos replied.

“You came back.” D’Artagnan was pleased to know Athos hadn’t turned tail and rode straight back to Paris.

“Do you want to get the weapons or do you want to stand here and chat?” Athos asked dryly. He was still of two minds over this cockamamie idea.

“By all means,” d’Artagnan smiled, “let’s get those weapons.”

++++

*le Fere estate*

“What made you come back?” d’Artagnan still wanted to chat.

“You were right,” Athos admitted. “Whatever happened here, the people of Pinon are not to blame,” he went to unlock the door. “They shouldn’t suffer because of my mistakes.”

As they walked down the cellar, d’Artagnan’s eyes widened in amazement. There was a vast armory now at their disposal, and he started to feel a little more at ease that they could win this coming fight. D’Artagnan walked over to where the rapier’s were stored and removed one to test it for balance.

Looking at one of the pistols Athos had uncovered, he remarked upon it. “A little battered but just about serviceable."

“Are you talking about yourself or that pistol?” d’Artagnan quipped, exchanging a brotherly moment with Athos as his jest managed to coax a small laugh from his mentor. It didn’t last very long as a sad expression instantly crossed Athos’s face. Seeing the change that had come over his friend had d’Artagnan walking over to him to squeeze the man’ shoulders as he offered Athos a brief hug of comfort.

Then Athos showed d’Artagnan the family vault where he stood before Thomas’s crypt. Later, as they loaded the barrels of gunpowder into their wagon, Catherine made an appearance. So Athos made the appropriate introductions.

“Is he a Musketeer too?” Catherine asked in a voice that doubted it as the boy looked far too young in her estimation.

Her words and attitude irked d’Artagnan as he gave her a silly grin, jiggling his legs with restless energy as he leaned on the cart in such a way to show off his pauldron so that the woman could see it.

She couldn’t understand how Athos was happy as a Musketeer and not as the Comte de la Fere. After a brief conversation with Athos, he surprised her by mentioning the fact that Anne was alive and well, living in Paris as the king’s mistress. Seeing red, Catherine slapped Athos hard across the face and walked away.

“It never ends,” Athos muttered. ‘I should have gone when I had the chance.”

The strangest look came over d’Artagnan’s features as he stared back at his best friend. “You would never have forgiven yourself.”

Stabbing the youngster with a cold look, Athos was irritated at him, the rest of his friends, Catherine and the whole damn town he was trying to save. “You think you know me but you don’t!” Getting up on the wagon, Athos growled. “Just drive the damn cart!”

*Pinon, next day at sun up*

Wondering if in truth the villagers would actually show up and prove they wanted to save themselves and their town, the Musketeers all waited. At first just a lone young boy was the first to appear and then slowly all the townspeople joined him. Now the Musketeers realized half the battle would be teaching them how to defend themselves. It would be uphill all the way.

“How do we turn this bunch of misfits into a fightin’ force?” Porthos wondered out loud as he prepared to do his part. Remembering that he was all for helping these people out in the first place.

All the Musketeers taught the villagers the basics of firearms and hand-to-hand. After watching the men practice shooting and missing every single target, even d’Artagnan and Aramis were feeling their frustration mount.

“You’d all be dead by now but don’t let that bother you,” d’Artagnan backed away from the group of men. “Let’s try again.” He watched in amusement as one of the men started to aim at his target before Aramis got out of the way. Good thing his friend moves quickly.

The training continued on as did the building of the barricades. As d’Artagnan and Aramis walked in a field, the latter wore a pleased smile. “This morning I realized this is just what I was born to do.”

“You mean to protect the innocent and fight against injustice?” d’Artagnan asked.

“Oh that too,” Aramis grinned. “But mainly just the fighting. To risk everything... to put it on the line! How else do I know I’m truly alive?” He shared a beaming smile with the boy, who looked just as happy as Aramis, as they slapped each others arm in comradery.

After planting the gunpowder in the ground, Aramis grew concerned. “You’ve seen this work?”

“I never seen it not work,” d’Artagnan shot back as Aramis walked away shaking his head doubtfully.

++++

Just before the attack, Treville had a few words for the villagers. “Remember your discipline! Think like soldiers and you cannot lose!” He prayed that would be enough to give the people of Pinon some hope that they would win this day.

Later, as Baron Renard, his son Edmond and their men attacked, there were casualties on both sides, but Renard hadn’t expected this turn of events. His men were being cut down, and explosions were going off all around him.

As Athos fought, he had kept one eye on d’Artagnan as much as possible. This wasn’t a regular campaign but close enough to merit it, and he knew the boy never had to fight so many opponents at once. But d’Artagnan did him proud, taking on all comers as the lad spun around thrusting his sword into Renard’s men.

When Edmond challenged Athos and they dueled, Athos hadn’t expected to hear Catherine’s voice ordering him to throw down his sword. Doing as she instructed, Athos could tell she was furious with him. It would seem his decision to turn his lands over to the people of Pinon instead of her did not sit well with Catherine. She did not want to share it with peasants but felt everything was rightfully hers by being betrothed to Thomas. It appeared that Catherine thought she deserved that much at least.

But as Athos and Catherine continued talking, Athos was not paying attention to Edmond who was carefully removing a poignard he had hidden. Athos would never know if Catherine meant to shoot Edmond or himself at that point because d’Artagnan noticed what was about to happen and threw himself at Athos, knocking him down but not in time to save himself as Catherine’s pistol fired going through d’Artagnan straight into Edmond.

“NO!” Athos cried out seeing d’Artagnan lying so still on top of Edmond, blood seeping out from a wound going through the boy’s lower back. Falling to his knees, Athos lifted the unconscious youngster into his arms. None of this had been worth it if it meant d’Artagnan’s death. Rocking the lad back and forth, it took the combined strength of both Treville and Porthos to pull the young man from Athos’s arms.

“Aramis needs to stop the bleeding,” Treville told him gruffly as Porthos ran, carrying d’Artagnan inside the inn with Aramis hot on his heels.

“What about Edmond?” Treville asked as he watched Athos check for a pulse. “Dead,” he said flatly. “The ball must have gone clean through d’Artagnan into Edmond. It must have hit a vital organ.” As Athos got up, Renard collapsed by his son’s body, cradling it to him and crying out his sorrow.

++++

*Inside the inn*

“How’s d’Artagnan?” Athos went over to where Aramis was patching their youngest up.

“I thought we taught him better than this,” Aramis clucked.

“Better than what?” Porthos barked. “Saving a brother?”

“The lad’s got the luck of the devil on his side,” Treville remarked as he came in.

“Or the heavenly angels,” Aramis added as he washed the boy’s blood from his hands. “D’Artagnan will be fine. I’ve stopped the bleeding and stitched up his wound, but he will be weak for a little while from the loss of blood,” Aramis took the towel Jeanne offered him. “D’Artagnan’s going to have to ride with one of us when we leave. I wouldn’t trust him not to fall off his horse.”

Sitting on the bed, Athos took d’Artagnan’s hand. “Foolish boy,” he gently scolded. “You could have just shouted at me to move.”

“Knew you wouldn’t listen,” d’Artagnan whispered as he slowly woke, blinking up at Athos’s stern expression.

“What am I going to do with you?” Athos smiled fondly at the boy who just risked his life to save his own.

“Can we pick this up later after we go home?” D’Artagnan closed his eyes as the pain draught worked its magic on him.

“I’d like to see d’Artagnan rest up for another day before we all head out,” Aramis said. “In the meantime I suggest we all get some rest.”

++++

*Two days later*

After giving Bertrand what he needed to show the people they owned the land, Athos wished them well. “Good luck,” he smiled. “I shall not be back here again.”

After easing d’Artagnan into the saddle, Athos mounted Roger carefully as to not jostle the boy from his seat. As they were leaving, Athos was still bothered by one thing. “I wonder what happened to Catherine.”

“Do you really care?” d’Artagnan asked, happy to finally be heading home and leaving this all behind them.

“Strangely enough I do.” Looking at each of his comrades, Athos told them what was in his heart. “I owe you all a debt of thanks. I was wrong and you’ve made me see it.”

“I don’t think your change of mind was because of us,” d’Artagnan leaned back against Athos as he suddenly felt lightheaded.

“Easy, d’Artagnan, just relax and let Roger and I do all the work,” Athos murmured. “And if not my friends, who do you think changed my mind?” The boy didn’t have to say a word, just nodded his head in the general direction they were heading. That’s when Athos noticed a column of people lined up on either side of them as they rode through. All of the villagers acknowledged him with a show of respect and afforded the same to his companions.

As they left Pinon behind, Aramis breathed in the clean air around them. “It’s a beautiful day. We should really come to the country more often.” At d’Artagnan’s quiet snort, and Porthos’s bark of laughter, Aramis shook his head in despair. “Peasants!”

The End


End file.
